


Rain

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, Hospitals, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos wakes up from a heavy sleep, right into a living nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago- so I'm sorry if the quality is suckish and different- also, Trigger warning: bad car accident, death, and kind of bloody-ish. Also angst-y.

_Thunder rolled from somewhere far away. At least, that's what it sounded like. It matched the grey, cloudy skies and gentle drizzle. Very fitting for a funeral, some would say._

_In truth, it helped a little. To know the sky was crying for him. Spartos had cried so much lately that it seemed there were no tears left to cry. It'd only been six days- not even a full week. Six days without his older brother. Six days since he died._  

It was a scary sight to wake up to. Doctors rushed around him, pressing cold, metal objects all over him; stethoscopes, and thermometers, and blood pressure cuffs. There were lights shining in his eyes. Beside him he could see a large bag of blood. His eyes traveled along the tube sticking out of it and realized it was connected to him. That they were pumping more blood into him. His arm and legs hurt, and his head pounded. What happened? He wanted to ask, but found he didn't have the energy to. 

"He's awake." One of the doctors announced, alerting the others around him. 

"You're in the hospital." A blonde nurse said to him, kneeling slightly so he could see her. "You were in a bad accident. But you're okay. We're taking care of you right now."

That's right. He was going somewhere. But.. he wasn't driving. He remembered riding along, and talking. Smiling. Who-?

"Spartos!" A worried cry broke him from his concentration. A voice he knew all too well. For a moment, all his worries and fears seemed to fly away. 

Sharrkan practically ran to his side, pushing past several staff to get there. Worry clouded the green eyes Spartos so often found solace in. He wanted to assure him he was okay, that everything was going to be alright. He reached a hand up to gently grab his. Sharrkan squeezed it. 

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? I mean- obviously you are, you're covered in blood. But I mean- you're alright, right? You're not gonna die on me?"

Spartos shook his head lightly, pushing past the aching pain in his head. "I'm.. okay. Just a headache." He managed, and felt quite proud.

Sharrkan smiled a little bit, albeit sadly, and shook his head slightly. "Your arm is broken, too." He said, motioning to the cast on said arm. 

The redhead blinked and tilted his head slightly. "...when did that get there?" 

Sharrkan couldn't help but chuckle lightly, kissing his temple two or three times. "Thank God you're alright." He breathed, kissing his lips gently. "I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Sharrkan," Spartos interrupted gently, squeezing his hand a little. "Who was I with?" 

The worry that was in his eyes was replaced with sorrow and sympathy. That had Spartos frowning. "You don't remember?" Spartos shook his head, and Sharrkan sighed a not-so-nice sigh. A stomach-churning sigh. "You.. were going into town, with your brother."

The revelation was like a key unlocking Spartos' memories. His brother, Mystras, had been driving. They were talking, and laughing. Everything seemed fine. Until.. until..

"What happened?" He had to ask, his brow furrowed in confusion and wonder. "Where's Mystras?" A frown appeared on Sharrkan's face and it made Spartos' stomach do flips. "Oh no.."

"There was a cow in the road." He explained slowly, as though Spartos was a child being explained to what a cow was. "Your brother.. he swerved, and tried to miss it. He did. But-" There was yet another sigh. "A truck came from behind and hit the driver's side." 

"Where's Mystras?" He had to ask again, the dread making him feel sick. 

"Spartos, he.. He died on impact." 

Despite Sharrkan's gentle tones, the words hit him like a ton of bricks. Mystras, dead? That wasn't possible. Mystras was his stronger older brother that could take anything. That would take anything. That would protect him till the end, no matter how old they were. This.. This couldn't be. 

Spartos didn't realize he was crying until Sharrkan was wiping away his tears with a gentle thumb. He looked like he could cry as well, and suddenly Spartos found himself wondering bitterly what he had to cry about. But he realized Sharrkan was crying for him. He didn't like seeing him cry either. And especially not for something like this. 

"I'm so sorry." He spoke softly, pressing kiss after gentle kiss on his face. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Spartos shook his head some, squeezing Sharrkan's hand again. "Don't.. Don't be. You didn't do anything." He spoke around the shakiness of his voice. But he knew he didn't sound convincing. 

It was only a matter of minutes, after the shock wore off, that he really started crying. He sobbed as Sharrkan held him, rubbing his arm and back gently and whispering tender words in his ear. The crying didn't help his headache either, and only served to make it worse. But Spartos didn't care. The only pain he could truly acknowledge was the pain in his chest. 

It wasn't much longer until he was allowed to leave. Only a few more hours. Hours of crying and grieving. He followed Sharrkan numbly through the halls, allowing him to hold his hand without the cast. He thought how bitterly ironic it was that his unbroken hand was the one with his wedding ring. He was only vaguely aware of the conversation Sharrkan had with the lady at the front desk. She kept gazing at Spartos with sympathy. He was getting tired of those looks. 

"And who are you to the patient?" She asked Sharrkan, typing some things into the computer. 

Sharrkan sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. Spartos might have reprimanded him for being so rude had he not been feeling like crap already. He just wanted to go home. 

"I'm his husband." Sharrkan replied shortly, holding up his left hand as though the ring was proof. 

The look on sympathy on her face was replaced with one they were used to; disgust or confusion. Maybe both. It made Spartos roll his eyes slightly. He'd just lost his brother and her only concern was what went on in their private lives. He was filled with unexplainable anger and annoyance. It wasn't like they weren't used to it. But circumstances weren't the best at the moment. 

"Uh-huh." She continued, typing away at her keyboard some more. "Legally?"

Sharrkan was about to respond before Spartos cut him off in a curt, short tone. "Yes, legally. They've legalized gay marriage now, don't you know? It was kind of a big deal last year. He's my number one emergency contact for _everything_ and is even listed as my husband in my files. So, if you're done wasting our time, we're going home so I might plan my brother's _funeral_." He practically hissed, grabbing Sharrkan's arm and unceremoniously parading out of the hospital. The anger had his blood rushing, which only served to made his head ache even worse. But he was unconcerned with it.

Sharrkan stared in astonishment as Spartos dragged him outside. "How hard did you hit your head? Are you sure they fixed you up properly?" 

"I'm fine." Spartos retorted stopping momentarily. "Where did you park?" 

Sharrkan took his arm out of the redhead's grasp, holding his hand instead. He led him to the car and unlocked it. "You sure you're okay?" 

"Yes, Sharrkan. I'm fine." He answered with a tone of annoyance. "She had no right to be so.. nasty." 

"It's not as though we haven't experienced that before." 

"I know. But I just.. I wanna go home. I want to sleep, in my own bed. And-" He paused, breathing out as he ran his good hand through his hair. "I have to start planning.. things. I should probably tell my father about it, too.." 

Sharrkan reached over the middle console to grab his hand gently. "There's no reason you can't do that after you get some real sleep." He assured, nodding once. "That'll do you some good, at least." 

Spartos nodded in agreement, lacing his fingers with his and squeezing gently. "I know.. Just, stay with me? Please?" 

He nodded once. "Of course. I wasn't planning otherwise." He smiled at him briefly. "I've got you, babe. I always have. Always will." 

_The coffin was closed, the damage too great to be undone, or even look undone. Spartos wasn't sure if that made it better or worse; not being able to see his brother. He stared numbly at the lacquered wood, the drizzling rain making little droplets that slid off the rounded top. His father stood not too far away, looking completely unharmed or affected. It filled Spartos with bitter hatred for him. How was he able to stand there, seemingly uncaring, when his oldest son just died?_

_He felt a warm hand slide into his own, squeezing his hand gently. Spartos squeezed back, leaning against his husband as though he was his support. And right now- he was. He said something to him, but it sounded muffled. He couldn't focus on anything other than his brother, less than five feet away. Stuck in that box for the rest of existence. It was completely unfair. Unfair and cruel._

_He didn't move for hours. Not until he was buried and the rain had stopped. Even then, Sharrkan had to practically drag him away. He stole one more glance at his father, who also happened to stay as long, and for once since telling him of Mystras' death, he seemed genuinely upset. Spartos sat in the passenger seat as Sharrkan started up the car. He still held onto his hand, and Spartos was grateful. It was like that was his only tie to the only thing left alive that mattered anymore._  

\-------------

"Luke, slow down please." Spartos asked as he and Sharrkan followed after the little six year old. 

"He's excited. Let him run." Sharrkan chided, grinning teasingly. 

Spartos sighed slightly but nodded. "Fine.." 

The young blonde ran ahead of them, holding the flowers tightly yet gently against his chest. Spartos shook his head slightly, smiling a little bit. 

"It's almost funny." Sharrkan mused aloud, glancing at him. "How he's never been able to meet him, yet he's probably his favorite uncle." 

"That's because your brother refuses to be around children." Spartos replied before shrugging slightly. "Maybe he just likes the quietness about him." 

Sharrkan chuckled and stopped once they arrived. Spartos' shoulders stiffened slightly as he gazed at the headstone in front of them. He dusted off the dirt and dead bugs off of it. 

"Do I just lay 'em here?" Luke asked, motioning to the area in front of the stone. 

Spartos nodded. "Right there." 

His son nodded once and laid the flowers gingerly on the grave. He backed up a little bit and glanced at them. "Did he like daisies?" 

Again, Spartos nodded. "He did. They were his favorite." He replied, resting a hand on the little one's head. 

Sharrkan wrapped an arm around him, squeezing gently. 

"Did he die before I got adopted?" 

"'Before I was adopted." Spartos corrected. "And yes, he did. Quite a while."

"How long?" 

"About three years before we adopted you, buddy." Sharrkan answered, plopping down on the ground and taking his husband with him. 

"Do you miss 'im, Daddy?" Luke asked, seating himself in Spartos' lap. 

He nodded, idly running his hands through the boy's blonde hair. "I do. Every day. He was the best older brother. I.." He paused, leaning against Sharrkan once again. "I only wish I had a chance to say goodbye." 

Luke glanced up at him, blinking wide, green eyes. "I think he knows you love and miss him." He replied, holding one of each of his fathers' hands. "He would know." He nodded decidedly. "And when I become a big brother- I'm gonna be just like him." 

Sharrkan choked on a laugh as Spartos glanced at him. "You do that, baby." He said, kissing his head and smiling gently. "You're already so much like him.." 


End file.
